


Wind

by ichigomatsu



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigomatsu/pseuds/ichigomatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To be free like a bird," she murmured quietly. The place she was in wasn't so bad, but the idea of going past the horizon was wishful thinking. She had no wings to leave. One-shot/drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

The harsh cold air bit at her bare skin as she held her night gown down from the breeze.  Aria paid no heed and kept her focus on the wide sky above her.  She shifted her weight and blinked at a passing star.  Her pink hair flew up as the wind did, flailing gently before land back on her lap.  Her long sigh fogged up before her and dissipated into nothing.

                Her parents would probably scold her soon saying things like “Why are you out here in just your nightgown?  It’s cold!  Get back inside!” She brushed her hair back and outstretched her small hands to the vast darkness as if she could grab it from the air.

                “To be free like a bird,” she murmured quietly.  The place she was in wasn’t so bad, but the idea of going past the horizon was wishful thinking.  She had no wings to leave.  Her freedom manifested in her mind, a wonderful utopia free of troubles and worries.  As childish as it seemed, she liked thinking about it.  Everything was always cheerful and happy, all the people smiling and no one getting hurt.  The perfect place.

                The grassy plane tickled her bare legs as her skin rose in goosebumps.  She covered her arms and smiled at the sky, gently shaking her head as if to scold the stars for letting her mind wander.  She had no need to create a utopia.  She was living within it, free as a bird and calm like the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough love for IA. I hardly ever find anything to read about her. She's a cool character who deserves a deep, poetic story.
> 
> So that aside, this is my first story edited by my Beta, LonelyButLovely. They did an amazing job in my opinion, and I thank them so much!


End file.
